when_the_cold_breeze_blows_awayfandomcom-20200215-history
Siege of Kassala
"This is it. Kassala's fate is at stake here. Fegelein and al-Bashir will pay for their crimes against Team RWBY and the Exeron fighters by attempting to destroy them with their power. They both also threatened me a lot. It's time we all take a stand! May Buddha guide us... and if I fail, I will die, yet my legacy will let the Grand Alliance succeed. Rommel will pay for this." --Su Ji-Hoon, The Wrath of the Nile The Battle of Kassala is a conflict that has been fought between Team Magic School Bus (except for Tim Jamal and Jyoti Kaur because they were held prisoners by the Nile River Coalition (NRC) and the Nazi Union (under the Afrika Korps); only Keesha Franklin, Dorothy Ann Rourke, Ralphie Tennelli, Wanda Li, Carlos Ramon and Arnold Perlstein; along with NATO (mainly from South Italy, Canada, the United Kingdom and the United States as the leading countries of this battle), Empire of the Isles, Saudi Arabian, South Korean, Taiwanese, Thai, South Japanese, South Vietnamese, South African, Emirati, Turkish, Future Alliance, Israeli, Egyptian, Moroccan, Water Tribal, ANZAC, Order and Erathian support and extra support from the Schnee Wehrmacht, the Soviet Rose Army Force, the Azerbaijani Resistance League, various Polish legions, the Disney Teen Squadron, the Avengers, the Free French Forces, the Ukrainian Militia, the Home Army, the Samurai Union, the Russian Opposition, the Power Rangers, Mystery Inc., the PAW Patrol, the Odd Squad, the Bikini Bottomite Militia, the Berber Militia, the Bolt Force, the Storm Union, and the Filipino Militia), the joint defending forces of the Nile River Coalition and the Nazi Union (including support from China, the New Ottoman Empire, the Irken Empire, North Korea, North Vietnam, the Locust Horde, Qatar, Rapture, Russia, Syria, Algeria, Vichy France, the Undead Alliance, the Na'vi Confederacy, the Empire of the Rising Sun, al-Qaeda, the Redcoat Union, Eeofol and the UCRD) and the ISIS, along with the White Fang and the Castello Rebellion,. It is an extremely high-risk mission to rescue Tim and Jyoti, and when they use the Rah-Rah-Robot once again, and for the first time, for combat (under the codename as Black Wing by Polina Petrov), they would fight the Dardanelles Robot as well. Also, Teams RWBY, JNPR, BRNZ and CRDL, including the Preschool Girls and the Sonic Alliance, especially Robot Matrix, Walovlir Motovov, the Motovov siblings, Peter Högl, Högl Loud, the Axis Loud Siblings, Hermann Markus, Rashid Jibril Hakimi, and their new contact, Ahmed al-Arif, will provide support for Keesha, D.A., Ralphie, Wanda, Carlos and Arnold, including their Rah-Rah-Robot, as well. This battle is seen that RAF pilots Matthew Burke and Tegan Williams provided air support for the Rah-Rah-Robot while riding on Eurofighter Typhoons, and the crew of a PL-01, Borysław Dombrowski, Denis Podolski and Lech Wach, will provide land support together, while Lena Loud and Simo Häyhä provide sniping support all together, after being called by Schnee when the six crewmates of the Rah-Rah-Robot needed sniping support and when Hakimi and Markus both are called by Yang Xiao Long when D.A. needed them to attack enemies. When they abandon the Rah-Rah-Robot, they get support from Lt. Zeyad Khalil, a commanding officer of the Egyptian Army, would fight NRC soldiers with his soldiers to attack Hakim, while supporting the crew of the Rah-Rah-Robot to protect them. After the battle, Richard Loud Jr. betrayed the UCRD, thus quitting his service from the Unified Capitalist Revolutionary Dictatorship People's Ground Forces, and eventually joining the Schnee Wehrmacht, just after witnessing the Battle of Kassala and calling Richard Loud III the "golden child version of Adolf Hitler." This is the first major battle where the Schnee Afrika Korps took action in there. It was fought in Kassala, the capital of the state of Kassala in eastern Sudan, and this battle resulted 30,000 deaths and 15,000 injured, thus halving the town's population. Leaders Bold indicates they are robot crew members and/or the ones who use robots. Grand Alliances Rah-Rah-Robot Crewmates *'Ralphie Tennelli' (Future Alliance) *'Carlos Ramon' (Future Alliance) *'Wanda Li' (Future Alliance) *'Dorothy Ann Rourke' (Future Alliance) *'Arnold Perlstein' (Future Alliance) *'Keesha Franklin' (Future Alliance) Others *Abdel Fatah el-Sisi (Egypt) *Sedki Sobhi (Egypt) *Zeyad Khalil (Egypt) *Jacob Hendricks (United States) *Ryder Mason (PAW Patrol) *Lily Loud (United States) *Lana Loud (South Korea) *Lucy Loud (South Vietnam) *Luna Loud (South Japan) *Leni Loud (Taiwan) *Weiss Schnee (Team RWBY) *Ruby Rose (Team RWBY) *Yang Xiao Long (Team RWBY) *Blake Belladonna (Team RWBY) *Red Conscript Rose (Soviet Rose Army Force) *Walovlir Motovov (Soviet Rose Army Force) *Peter Högl (Schnee Wehrmacht) *Högl Loud (Schnee Wehrmacht) *Gavin Williamson (United Kingdom) *Bernard Montgomery (United Kingdom) *Lincoln Loud (United Kingdom) *Dwight D. Eisenhower (United States) *George S. Patton (United States) *Oreste Baratieri (South Italy) *Jyoti Kaur (Warthogs) *Tim Jamal (Warthogs) *Ruby Ramirez (Preschool Girls) *Ozpin Holmes (Future Alliance) *Jon Snow (Westeros) *Tyrion Lannister (Westeros) *Daenerys Targaryen (Westeros) *Samurai Jack (Samurai Union) *Emily Kaldwin (Empire of the Isles) *Cardin Winchester (Team CRDL) *Ally Dawson (Disney Teen Squadron) *Andrés Bonifacio (Filipino Militia) *Apolinario Mabini (Filipino Militia) *Marcelo H. del Pilar (Filipino Militia) *Muhammad Kudarat (Filipino Militia) *Melchora Aquino (Filipino Militia) *Gabriela Silang (Filipino Militia) *Diego Silang (Filipino Militia) *Ms. O (Odd Squad) *Cullen Rutherford (Ferelden) *Jonathan O'Neill (Future Alliance) *Gial Ackbar (Future Alliance) *Allison Jakes (Cygnar) *BJ Blazkowicz (United States) *Carlist Rieekan (Future Alliance) *Chewbacca (Future Alliance) *Crix Madine (Future Alliance) *Garm Bel Iblis (Future Alliance) *Han Solo (Future Alliance) *Anakin Skywalker (Future Alliance) *CC-2224 (Future Alliance) *Douglas MacArthur (United States) *Jan Dodonna (Future Alliance) *James T. Kirk (Future Alliance) *William Adama (Future Alliance) *Lando Calrissian (Future Alliance) *Leia Organa (Future Alliance) *Luke Skywalker (Future Alliance) *Jarvan IV (Demacia) *Mon Mothma (Future Alliance) *Lena Oxton (Future Alliance) *John Sheppard (Future Alliance) *Roger Van Zant (Future Alliance) *Cassandra Pentaghast (Nevarra) *Sera Addison (Elven Republic) *Shandris Feathermoon (Kaldorei) *Talon Karrde (Future Alliance) *Lance Bishop (Future Alliance) *Benjamin Sisko (Future Alliance) *Wedge Antilles (Future Alliance) *Wonder Woman (Justice League) *Tanya Ivanova (Russian Opposition) *Boba Fett (Future Alliance) *Yoda (Future Alliance) *Lily Cruz (Arstotzka) *Sandy Cheeks (Bikini Bottomite Militia) *Marcus Fenix (Coalition of Ordered Governments) *Augustus Cole (Coalition of Ordered Governments) *Dominic Santiago (Coalition of Ordered Governments) *Anya Stroud (Coalition of Ordered Governments) † Coalition of the Red Star Dardanelles Robot Crewmates *'Lisa Loud' (Russia) *'Lola Loud' (North Korea) *'Lynn Loud' (North Vietnam) *'Luan Loud' (North Japan/Empire of the Rising Sun) *'Lori Loud' (China) *'Chandler Stone' (Cuba) Others *'Abasi Hakim' (Sudan/Nile River Coalition) † *'Erwin Rommel' (Nazi Union) ⚐ *'John Burgoyne' (Redcoat Union) ⚐ *'Margaret Vanderbilt Loud' (Unified Capitalist Revolutionary Dictatorship) ⚐ *'Amber' (Russia) *'Natasha Volkova' (Russia) ⚐ *'Katsuro Fujioka' (Empire of the Rising Sun) ⚐ *'Janet Perlstein' (Janet's Army) *Hermann Fegelein (Nazi Union) *Mulatu Teshome (Ethiopia) *Omar al-Bashir (Sudan) *Salva Kiir Mayardit (South Sudan) *Uhuru Kenyatta (Kenya) *Yoweri Museveni (Uganda) *Frederick Zoller (Nazi Union) *Richard Loud III (Unified Capitalist Revolutionary Dictatorship) *Salvatore Santiago (Unified Capitalist Revolutionary Dictatorship) *Lorraine Loud (Unified Capitalist Revolutionary Dictatorship) *Tilkici (New Ottoman Empire) *Megatron (Decepticons) *Julio Ardiente (Kolechia) *Albert Wesker (Umbrella Corporation) *Charles Davis Jr. (Unified Capitalist Revolutionary Dictatorship) *Douglas Cornheiser (Unfiied Capitalist Revolutionary Dictatorship) *Francis Nguyen (Unified Capitalist Revolutionary Dictatorship) *Veronica Santiago (Unified Capitalist Revolutionary Dictatorship) *Jonathan Irons (Atlas Corporation) *Wilhelm Strasse (Nazi Union) *Chang (Mafia Empire) *Gul Dukat (Cardassia) *Bevel Lemelisk (Galactic Empire) *Cassiopeia du Couteau (Noxus) *Darth Vader (Galactic Empire) *Derrial Book (Independent Planets) *Firmus Piett (Galactic Empire) *Heinrich Himmler (Nazi Union) *Garindan (Galactic Empire) *Gilad Pellaeon (Galactic Empire) *Dooku (Sith Empire) *Tiaan Jerjerrod (Galactic Empire) *Kendal Ozzel (Galactic Empire) *Ciri (Cintra) *Gorkon (Klingon Empire) *Hideki Tojo (Empire of the Rising Sun) *Maximilian Veers (Galactic Empire) *Darius (Noxus) *Natasi Daala (Galactic Empire) *Niles Ferrer (Galactic Empire) *Nero (New Roman Empire) *Palpatine (Galactic Empire) *Terrinald Screed (Galactic Empire) *Thrawn Mitt'h'raw'nuruodo (Chiss Ascendancy) *Nute Gunray (Trade Federation) *Albert Kesselring (Nazi Union) *Shiro Kurita (New Samarkand) *Jabba the Hutt (Unified Capitalist Revolutionary Dictatorship) *Myrrah (Locust Horde) Global Liberation Union *Abu Bakr al-Baghdadi (Islamic State of Iraq and Syria) *Khan Noonien Singh (Human Augment Empire) *Lady Vashj (Vashj'ir) *Ru'afo (Son'a) *Silri (Sith Empire) *Tyber Zann (Zann Consortium) *Pagan Min (Kyrat) *Amita Gavankar (Kyrat) *Sylvanas Windrunner (Silvermoon) *Iron Bull (Qunari Empire) *Nom Anor (Yuuzhan Vong) *Illidan Stormrage (Illidari Empire) *Dash Rendar (Corellia) *Irene Engel (Wolfenstein Order) *Enzo Scaritoni (Castello Rebellion) *Raul Menendez (Menendez Cartel) *Vicky Summers (Teenagers That Literally Want to Rule the World) *Romulo Dumagit (Pulang Araw) History Prelude President Sergio Mattarella of South Italy, after reviving Oreste Baratieri, sought to capture Kassala, so as to forestall NRC attacks on Eritrea. In July 2024, Baratieri and Mattarella saw their moment when the Atbarah River started to rise, and marched his small army of 112 (one-hundred and twelve) worldwide officers, 82 (eighty-two) NCOs (non-commisioned officers), 5,020 askaris, and 32,000 normal soldiers towards Kassala. Meanwhile, a travelling merchant from Kassala, Abdul Noor el-Arshad, told the rebels that the Rah-Rah Robot, a giant cheerleading robot from a The Magic School Bus'' Rides Again'' episode, Ralphie Strikes a Nerve, is the prophecy to save the town.' Rah-Rah-Robot Hijacked "''Comrades, we will be working together for comradeship by using our scythes!" --Walovlir Motovov to Ruby Rose and Red Conscript Rose when they are using scythes together to attack Hakim when he is controlling a hijacked Rah-Rah-Robot Firebombings "Damn this napalm! It kills me a lot!" --D.A. describing the napalm firebombings that are dropped from Messerschmitt Me 323s, The Wrath of the Nile Death of Yasmin al-Arif "Goodbye... Sensational Six. Everything will be okay... for now." --Yasmin al-Arif's last words, The Wrath of the Nile Meeting Team CRDL "Wow. I guess Arnold, Carlos, Wanda, Ralphie, D.A. and Keesha will be heroes since I knew they're wearing their jumpsuits. I'll never bully them when I fell in love like this just like what Walovir's wife said." --Cardin Winchester about Arnold, Carlos, Wanda, Ralphie, D.A. and Keesha when they use the Rah-Rah-Robot, The Wrath of the Nile Killing Abasi Hakim "You don't belong here, Hakim." --Dorothy Ann Rourke before pushing away Hakim together with Arnold, Carlos, Wanda, Ralphie and Keesha in the hijacked Rah-Rah-Robot, The Wrath of the Nile Victory "We just won the battle, saved the town, rescued Tim and Jyoti, captured the Dardanelles Robot, destroyed so many robots, and killed Abasi Hakim, forcing the NRC to surrender, believe it or not, once again thanks to Ralphie..." "And the Rah-Rah Robot!" --Arnold Perlstein and the crew of the Rah-Rah Robot, after killing Hakim. An account of the capture of Kassala was published in the New York Times on July 20, 2024: "Rome, July 19.- ...The attack upon the earthworks of the NRC forces was at once ordered and a fiercely contested battle ensued. The NRC fought desperately, but were finally driven from their position, leaving hundreds of dead and wounded in and about the intrenchments. Being hotly pursued, the NRC scattered under a continuous fire, and many of them in their efforts to escape plunged into the River Atbara, hoping to reach the other side. ...Hundreds of the enemy were drowned, and it is believed that none succeeded in reaching the opposite bank." Aftermath Rommel surrendered to Team RWBY and the crew of the Rah-Rah-Robot for his loss in Africa for his loss and his faults about the hard-fought battle in Kassala, but he decided that his forces will fight on outside Africa. One night after the battle of Kassala, a big celebration is held around the town with a grand fireworks display. Ralphie's speech became more motivating to anti-NRC rebels. Meanwhile, in Philadelphia, Pennsylvania, USA, the newly-recast Liberty Bell is rung by Lily Loud, signalling that the Battle of Kassala has won. The Grand Alliance forces captured two flags and a number of artilleries, in addition, the Italians freed many slaves, including "many white men and about a thousands of the remnants of the former Egyptian garrisons; also a large number from the tribes around, such as the Beni-Amer." On July 23 the General Oreste Baratieri is hired by the Future Alliance as a henchman to Arnold, Carlos, Wanda, Ralphie, Dorothy Ann, Keesha, Weiss, Motovov and Högl, leaving a garrison of a thousand men with two guns under Colonel Turitto. Three years later, in 2027, the Italians gave to the UN the control of Kassala, returning to their UN-occupied Eritrea, in order to get international recognition of the international territory of Eritrea from the United Nations. The next morning, clips of the Battle of Kassala are shown in movie theaters in all Grand Alliance-supporting countries. While "It's a Long Way to Tipperary" is played on the background, the clips of the Battle of Kassala made the crowd go on a round of applause, thus optimism is raised higher. A few days later, the Nazi Union, with the help of the UCRD and the Nile River Coalition will be planning to invent the Golden Matrix, the Nazi Matrix and the Nile Matrix to kill Team Magic School Bus to make them look and do better than the Rah-Rah-Robot. Soon, the Nazi Union made Fake Cala Maria to fight for the UCRD and the rest of the Coalition of the Red Star. The following week, Ahmed al-Arif became a successful businessman when he opened a bakery caled "Bakery Libertas." Soon, Richard Loud Jr. betrayed his grandson's loyalty, and quits his service to the Unified Capitalist Revolutionary Dictatorship People's Ground Force after sparking such controversy regarding the Battle of Kassala, the Rah-Rah-Robot, its crew, and their supports, and moved on to Schnee Wehrmacht. Legacy Category:Battles Category:Conflicts Category:Events Category:World War III Events